<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endure by MensiScholarMicolash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868703">Endure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MensiScholarMicolash/pseuds/MensiScholarMicolash'>MensiScholarMicolash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mensis and Habbak [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MensiScholarMicolash/pseuds/MensiScholarMicolash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As well, written and typed based on one of my first actual Hunters in the game Bloodborne. Following some lore and storyline. Though perhaps tweak the story just a bit. This speaks of my Hunter, Sonya. Though only written in Brief while listening to a song. Taken back to when the Mensis ritual first began. Endure- By Omar Habbak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mensis and Habbak [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Falling low of the hanging moon shaded in the darkening color of blood, screams of fear and despair, those who wish to escape as the ritual begins. Praise to those of great power and of the Moon. Overlapped with yet another ritual of sinister toll of the stained ringing bell. Part from thy Maiden. Of sleep to death may thee part yet the song of thy bell continues to echo across voids. The Beckoning adversary thus resonating with continued work within and out of thy Nightmare. Til one has ended the focus of thy healing church and slain the heretics seen by thy Lord and master. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>